


An Adventurous Game

by Blink_Blue



Series: Pick a Number [7]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5681836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blink_Blue/pseuds/Blink_Blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I thought you were dead."</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Adventurous Game

“Are you excited? Are you excited?!” Connor asks for what seems like the fourteenth time that day.

Oliver rolls his eyes as he tries to balance a tray of soft pretzel bites, his hot dog with condiments on the side, and an outrageously over priced beer in both hands without dropping anything. Together they walk slowly through the crowded stadium–the roar of the fans is deafening to Oliver’s ears–and make their way to their seats. ‘First row!’ Connor had shouted when he first bought the tickets, and waved them wildly in Oliver’s face. 

Which was surprising because Oliver had never considered Connor much of a sports fan. He never watched any games, and had never mentioned wanting to go see a game before. But one day, Connor comes home with two, front row seats to the upcoming _Sixers_ game. And he was so excited about the tickets that he bought for them–‘best seats in the house!’– Oliver just couldn’t admit watching twenty men run up and down a court after a ball was the last way he’d choose to spend his evening. But instead he feigned interest and excitement, and figured how bad could this be?

“You’re excited, right?” Connor asks as the game starts. 

Oliver nods while taking a bite of his hot dog. It least the food’s okay–he was so freaking hungry. And he definitely expected worse stadium food. 

But by the second quarter, both he and Connor had finished their food and beverages. And Oliver is bored. He considers getting another beer. And then he sneaks a glance over at the other man–Connor’s not even paying attention to the game! The man has his cell phone out and is… checking his email or something. 

Connor, feeling eyes on him, looks up and gives Oliver a big smile. Oliver tries to smile in return and hopes it doesn’t look too much like a grimace. The crowd suddenly roars again causing Oliver to jump as cheers erupt around them after another score is made by… one of the teams.

He tries not to roll his eyes. Sports just aren’t his thing. And he thought they weren’t Connor’s thing either. Why did the other man insist on these tickets when he doesn’t seem the least bit interested in the game? 

At this point he pretty much zones out completely. He lets his thoughts wander. He’s got a work related project with an upcoming deadline… Michaela’s birthday is coming up soon, he needs to think of gift ideas… He’s going to demand sex tonight after Connor forced him to go to this silly game…

All of a sudden, it reaches his attention–not quickly enough–that something new is happening on the court. There’s a violent tussle for the ball, and then too many tall man seem to be headed in his direction… why would– _uh oh._

_WHAM!!_

_“Oh my god, Ollie! Ollie! Are you okay? Oh my god oh my god oh my god…”  
_

Pain in his head is the first thing that registers. Connor’s panicked voice is the second. The endless noise from the thousands of people in the crowded arena is next. 

“Ow…”

“Ollie! Are you okay?”

He peaks open his eyes and sees his boyfriend’s concerned face staring down at him, along with some others who might be team managers or something, wondering if they should call the paramedics.

“I’m okay,” he finally says groggily.

“I thought you were dead,” Connor whines in a small voice. “Should we call the paramedics?”

“No, no let’s not overreact,” he says as Connor helps him sit up. And it suddenly dawns on him that much of the attention in the arena is focused on him. Even the cameras have zoomed in on him, displaying his embarrassment on the screens for all to see.

“The ball hit you in the head–”

“I’m fine, Connor.”

“Are you sure you don’t need medical assistance? We should get you looked at–”

“I think there’s enough people looking at me,” he hisses at him. 

“Do you want to leave?” Connor asks in a small voice.

“YES. Yes, let’s leave. Please.”

They gather their things and head for the exit as quick as they can–not quick enough, Oliver’s ears are still red from embarrassment. Oliver holds on to Connor whose arms are wrapped around him. He still feels a bit wobbly on his feet, and there’s definitely a residual pounding pain in his head.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Connor asks as they reach the parking lot.

“I’m fine, Connor.”

“That ball hit you really hard.”

“I know,” Oliver groans. 

“I’m so sorry.”

Oliver almost laughs at that, despite the pain in his head. “Why? It’s not your fault. I certainly don’t expect you to protect me from wayward balls…”

“I’m sorry I made you come to the game,” Connor says, looking at him. “You didn’t look like you were having any fun.”

Oliver frowns. “Neither did you.”

Connor shrugs as he unlocks the car doors, and they both climb into their seats. “Sports aren’t really my thing.”

“But–but–then why–” Oliver sputters. “Why did you get us those tickets?”

Connor blinks at him. “I thought–I thought you loved the _Sixers.”_

“Connor, I’m not interested in sports at all. Why would you think I was a _Sixers_ fan?”

“Um… I–I found a _Sixers_ hoodie in your closet…”

Oliver frowns. “Top, back corner?”

Connor nods. 

“Yeah, that was an old ex-boyfriends…” 

Connor’s eyes widen comically and his jaw drops. “You kept an ex-boyfriend’s sweatshirt?!”

“Hey, it’s not for sentimental reasons!” Oliver says defensively. “I use that to wedge inside the crack at the top of the broken window near the bookshelf every winter! The manager refuses to fix it no matter how many times I ask…”

Connor gives a disgruntled huff, and makes to start the car. Oliver can’t help but laugh at his boyfriend’s childish behavior.

“You thought I was a basketball fan so you got us front row seats?”

“Those tickets were expensive,” he grumbles.

“I like musicals,” Oliver says with a soft laugh. “Get me Broadway tickets next time…”

Connor rolls his eyes as he backs out of the parking spot. “We are burning that damn hoodie when we get home. You will use one of _mine_ to cover up that crack. Not some old ex-boyfriend’s… one who likes the _Sixers_ no less…”

Oliver sniggers at him in the passenger seat and reaches out a hand to pat the other man on the thigh. “We never have to go to another basketball game again.” 

“Never again,” Connor mutters. “Old ex-boyfriend…”

Oliver smirks at him. Looks like he’ll be getting laid tonight after all.

**Author's Note:**

> [x](http://winters-blue-children.tumblr.com)


End file.
